Wanna check out Tokyo here with Shuiichi Minamino?
by Meiru Tayasui
Summary: Who is this? Yukira! Well, Kurama finds Yukira, a new student who came to their house, very interesting, and nice. While then, she thinks he's a MARTIAN! Read to find out more! RR please!


**Chapter I: **

"NOOOOO!" Yusuke cried.

"What!" Shuiichi Kurama asked.

"NOOOOO!" Hiei cried.

"WHAAT? WHAT HAPPENED!" Kurama yelled.

"NO MORE! AHHHHHHH! NO MORE NO MORE AHHH!" they both cried.

This, got Kurama annoyed.

"WHAT THE HECK'RE YOU YELLIN' ABOUT?" he asked, again.

"It's too horrible to tell!" Yusuke said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Kuwabara pissed in his pants again..." Hiei and Yusuke said going behind Kurama.

"In the washroom? So? What's wrong with it in the washroom?" Kurama said.

"IN HIS BED, IN HIS PANTS!" they both yelled at Kurama.

"WHAAT! HOLY CRAP! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! S'LONG GUYS!" Kurama said running out the door with a suitcase that has all his stuffs.

"WAIT! He's still sleepin'! Why not take a picture for my school yearbook!" Hiei asked.

"YUH! GOOD IDEA!" Yusuke smiled.

This doesn't look good! I got to get away! Kurama thought.

"Ehe." they both smiled, and cLiCk! went the camera! They got his picture! Nice and clear, and you can even tell! They all ran out of Kuwabara's room, and looked at it, except Kurama. He was drinking coke in the kitchen. And it was afternoon!

"E-YUCK!" Hiei and Yusuke said when they both looked at the picture. They both went out the door to make 70 copies of it, incase Kuwabara rip most of them...!

"Not again. They always do that when something dirty happens to Kuwabara, and if Kuwabara finds out..." Kurama said shaking his head, "Well, at least Hiei got his revenge, but not like that...that's not nice..." Kurama was sipping more coke.

Kuwabara just woke up, and came downstairs, while the other two just came back with the envelope of the 70 copies of Kuwabara in a wet bed he made by himself.

"...Here comes the fight..." Kurama said running into his room, closing his door, and locking it.

"Hey guys! What's in the envelope!" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing!" Hiei and Yusuke said smirking at each other.

"Oh. Okay...whatever you say! It must be for the yearbook...hope yours win, Hiei!" Kuwabara said knowing nothing.

"Ehe...yeah." Hiei said with a little sweat.

"Hey! How come you're sweatin'? Oh yeah! Must be hot out! I'll get all of us ice-creams!" Kuwabara ran out in the hot day, and went to buy ice-creams.

"..." Hiei replied with nothing. Well, no duh.

"Now what! He was _sooo_ nice when we took our revenge!" Yusuke said looking at Hiei. Hiei sweatdropped.

"Who cares? 'Cause, we still have to get our revenge once in a while, for what he sometimes did!" Hiei looked mad at what Yusuke just said.

"I see." Kurama stepped out of his room.

"But why are you hiding in the room? You didn't interfere!" Yusuke said.

"That's the point. I didn't stop you two. If I did, then I wouldn't be in my room by then." Kurama said looking at the ground with a guilty face.

"I guess...but, now, we took our revenge...and he's being nice now!" Yusuke said. "Not we. You two. I wasn't taking any revenge at all!" Kurama said.

"I don't get it..." Hiei said.

"Whatever!" Yusuke replied.

"DON'T REPLY ME WITH A 'What-ever!', YOU GOOFUS!" Hiei said.

"Baka." Yusuke said looking at Hiei.

"Hn. What now!" Hiei replied.

"Hey guys! Back! Just got 4 ice-creams! Yusuke, Hiei, chocolate, both of your favourites! Oh, Kurama, strawberry, your favourite! And mines...BANANA!" He gave them their favourite ice-creams.

"YAY!" they all yelled.

"Thank you." Kurama said.

"Aw! Shucks! No problem!" Kuwabara said smiling,

"So, what's the picture for your yearbook, Hiei?"

"Hn. nothing you'll like...I think." Hiei said.

"Really? But anything you take a picture of always something I'll like! C'mon! I wanna see it! Git over it!" Kuwabara said pulling the envelope.

"OH PLEASE! NOOO WAY!" Hiei and Yusuke pulled back.

"Uh oh. I'll get outta here, and into my room. I don't wanna see the result of this one.." Kurama said running upstairs to his room.

"GIT IT OUT! I WANNA SEE DA FRICKIN' THING-O!" Kuwabara yelled.

A neighbor came in the door, and yelled, "HEY! CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN? I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!". And, he went out the door.

"..." they all replied.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked. When the envelope ripped, the picture came out.

"HAW HAW! LOOK AT THAT GUY! HAW HAW! HE SPILLED COFFEE ON HIS P-A-N-T-S! HAW HAW! AND HE SAID HE ISN'T TOUCHIN' THE TOP!" Kuwabara laughed his heart out. "HAH! NOT TOUCHIN' THE TOP! HAW HAW! HE LOOKS HALARIOUS WITH THE 'I'm not touching the top!' SPEECH!"

Yusuke laughed. They all did. The picture of Kuwabara was ripped in the garbage by the guy. He gave in the replace.

"...Is it safe now?" Kurama said coming out, running downstairs looking at the picture.

"Hi guys!" Keiko and Botan came in.

"Heyy! Read this on the picture!" they all laughed.

"I'm-Not-Touching-The-ToEWWW!" Keiko cried.

"EWWW!" Botan cried. "KURAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN YOU'RE LAUGHING AT THIS!" Botan cried.

"S-Sorry! Can't resist, no more!" Kurama said laughing. A girl came in with roses.

"Hi everybody!" she said.

"Uh, who are you?" Yusuke stopped laughing.

"My name is, uh, well, Yukira." She said smiling.

"Why are you here?" they all asked. "I'm a new student, and the teacher, from the school Yusuke, Shuiichi, and Kuwabara go to, I believe, told me to introduce myself to you all. And you must be Hiei, from another school, though their friends?" Yukira asked.

"Yes. Indeed." Hiei said with the 'I-Hate-Her' look.

"Oh...Are you new around this area in Toyko? And where did you come from?" Kurama blushed.

"Kyoto. And no. I don't get that good in an area I don't go to." Yumira said.

"I can show you around Tokyo...if you l-like.." Kurama blushed.

"Sure, Shuiichi." she said blushing red.

"Oh. You can just call me Kurama. All my friends call me Kurama. Okay?" he asked.

"O-Okay." she said.

This is weird! I never felt this before! I just met Kurama, and, then, I feel this weird thing...I CAN'T FALL INTO THIS GUY! He dresses in pink! And he's a guy! Guys don't like PINK! Is he a Martian! NO WAY! Maybe though...he does have blood red hair...he even freaks me out! But how can I fall into a guy like him? He must be popular! But look how he's dressed! GAH! I'm mad! Why am I thinking all this! Well, he IS weird, but, I don't feel so scared about him... Yukira thought.

"Uh...are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yes! Yes! I am!" Yukira said sweatdropping.

"Suits yourself!" Kurama said.

Hey guys! Hope you'll R+R! Oh, and I'll add new chapter! AND REMEBER TO ADD ME IN YAHOO MESSENGER! Here is the info

Yahoo! Messenger; noluv204

Make any requests about my fanfic! Here's a question! What do you think will happen! If you get the best theory, I can make you a website! - No fanfiction websites ones though -! Thank you! I need good theories to make a good fanfic!

Oh, and another thing, go to http: for instance. It's my site. But the bottom I think is cut out by itself, but I'll fix that!


End file.
